Last Summer
by Eclipse08
Summary: "Nii-san, ingin pergi kemana?" Tanya Kasuka saat melihat kakak laki-laki satu-satunya itu berjalan menuju pintu. "Ah, bukannya aku sudah memberitahumu. Malam ini aku ingin menemui mereka." Kata Shizuo. "Pergi ke rumah hantu itu lho, menceritakan cerita seram disana. Siapa tau ada penampakan." Shizuo tertawa. "Itu ide si kutu Izaya. Dia bilang karena ini hari terakhir musim panas."


"Nii-san, ingin pergi kemana?" Tanya Kasuka saat melihat kakak laki-laki satu-satunya itu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ah, bukannya aku sudah memberitahumu. Malam ini aku ingin menemui mereka." Kata Shizuo. "Pergi ke rumah hantu itu lho, menceritakan cerita seram disana. Siapa tau ada penampakan." Shizuo tertawa. "Itu ide si kutu Izaya. Dia bilang karena ini hari terakhir musim panas."

.

.

.

[Last Summer]

Durarara! Narita-sensei

[Raijin Days]

.

.

.

"Shizu-chan lama!" seru Izaya. "Kami sudah menunggumu hampir setengah jam, kau tau."

Shinra dan Kadota bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka.

Shizuo terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Ah, maaf... sore tadi ada acara yang harus kuikuti, jadi tidak bisa datang tepat waktu." Kata Shizuo tanpa menatap kearah tiga temannya.

"Kalau begitu, kita langsung pergi." Kata Kadota.

"Kalian tahu... rumah berhantu yang akan kita datangi itu... punya banyak rumor." Izaya memulai. "Banyak orang yang bunuh diri disana. Terjadi pembunuhan berantai setiap tahunnya. Dan sering ditemukan banyak mayat anak kecil."

"Tapi itukan hanya rumor." Kata Shinra. "Jika memang ada semacam itu yang terjadi, seharusnya sudah muncul diberita."

"Aku hanya mengatakan rumor yang aku dengar." Sahut Izaya santai. "Maksudku, kita akan kesana untuk bercerita seram, kan. Sekalian saja kita makan makanan pembuka sebelum hidangan utama."

"Apa itu? kau ingin membuat atmosfere semakin horor? Lagipula, tidak ada satupun dari kita yang percaya akan rumor." Timpal Kadota. "Ah kita sampai."

Kadota membuka pagar yang tidak dikunci. Mereka berempat melewati halaman yang penuh dengan ilalang.

"Banyak nyamuk." Keluh Izaya.

"Pintunya sama sekali tidak terkunci." Ujar Kadota sembari membuka pintu. "Apa kita perlu menjelajah?"

"Nah, nope." Kata Shinra. "Aku tidak ingin terlalu lama disini. Lagipula, disini banyak nyamuk. Aku tidak ingin terkena demam berdarah atau malaria."

Mereka berempat duduk di lantai dengan posisi melingkar. Beberapa lilin mereka letakkan ditengah sebagai penerangan.

"Oke... siapa yang pertama mulai?" tanya Kadota.

"Aku saja." kata Izaya. "Bersiaplah untuk ketakuta~n"

Jun berhenti mengetik. Ia merenggangkan tangannya. Diliriknya jam digital dimejanya. Jam 02.13 am. Ia menguap. Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju ranjang. Sesaat sebelum ia merebahkan dirinya ke kasur yang empuk dan hangat, terdengar jeritan adiknya.

Jun langsung lari keluar kamar dan membuka kamar adiknya yang berada tepat diseberang kamarnya. Tampak adiknya yang sedang ketakutan merapat di dinding disudut ruangan. Aya meletakkan kedua tangannya ditelinganya. Matanya terbuka, menunjukkan ketakutan yang teramat sangat. Ia tampak seperti kucing kecil yang gemetaran dimata Jun.

Pelan-pelan Jun mendekati Aya. Ia berjongkok didepannya. Dengan pelan dibelainya rambut hitam Aya.

"Tenang lah, Aya. Kakak disini." Kata Jun lembut.

Mata coklat Aya menatap kakaknya, sedetik kemudian ia menghambur kepelukan kakaknya. "Kakak, ada sesuatu dilemariku. Aku takut."

"Itu hanya mimpi buruk." Kata Jun sambil tetap mengelus-elus rambut Aya.

"Tapi... itu sangat menakutkan."

Jun menghela napas. Dilepaskannya pelukannya dengan pelan. Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju lemari kayu tua disamping tempat tidur. Jun berpikir untuk memeriksanya agar Aya tak takut dan bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini. Ia tak mau adiknya itu malah insomnia dan berakhir tidur bersamanya di kamarnya malam ini. Ia tak keberatan Aya tidur dengannya, hanya saja ia merasa cukup aneh untuk melakukannya saat mereka sudah mulai dewasa.

Dipegangnya gagang pintu, dibukanya dengan pelan. Pintu itu berderit, seperti jeritan anak kecil yang malang yang ketakutan, menimbulkan efek mengerikan pada siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Tes! Seseuatu menetes mengenai kaki Jun. Dilihatnya banyak air berwarna merah kental mulai keluar. Jun membelalakkan matanya lalu membukanya cepat. Ia mundur dan tercekat. Seorang lelaki jatuh berdebam didepannya. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya berlumuran darah. Tampak tangan kanan, kaki kiri, dan lehernya tergorok. Jun hampir menjerit saat ia tahu kalau itu adalah dirinya.

"Kakak, bukankah itu menakutkan?" Jun berbalik. **Adiknya menyeringai dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sinting. Dan ada kapak ditangannya.**

"Dan ceritanya kuakhiri disini."

"Apa? Begitu saja? Sama sekali tidak seram." Kata Kadota. "Dan apa-apaan dengan ending gantung itu?"

"Izaya-kun, tidak bisa memilih cerita seram." Kata Shinra. "Bahkan walaupun bisa, saat menceritakannya, cerita seram itu berubah menjadi cerita paling tidak seram."

"Urusai! Memangnya kalian bisa menceritakan cerita yang lebih seram dan bagus dari punyaku." Protes Izaya.

Shinra tersenyum. "kalau begitu, aku selanjutnya. Akan kuceritakan cerita yang lebih seram dari milikmu."

Riruka adalah penulis novel horor paling terkenal. Ia pergi ke sebuah desa terpencil di Inggris. Atas rekomendasi temannya, ia pergi ke sebuah mansion tua. Mansion itu masih bagus dan terawat dengan baik. Riruka mendapatkan kunci master dari penjaga mansion. Penjaga mansion itu adalah seorang nenek, berbadan sedikit bongkok, dan kulitnya terlihat sangat keriput dan sangat pucat. Senyum nenek itu sama sekali tidak membuat Riruka nyaman. Jadi, dia langsung berpamitan setelah nenek itu selesai mengajaknya berkeliling.

"Smile, my darling." Kata nenek itu sebelum pergi.

Dan Riruka sama sekali tidak memikirkan kata-kata nenek itu

Hari pertama ia ada disana, saat ia masih belum mendapatkan apapun. Mengetik dan menghapus. Selama 3 jam, hanya itu saja yang dilakukannya. Tak peduli seberapa penuh inspirasinya tempat ini, tetap saja ia tak menemukan kata-kata yang pas untuk dituangkan dalam novelnya. Dia menghela napas lelah. Deadline-nya masih lama, tapi tetap saja sangat susah untuk membuat novel yang bagus.

Diliriknya jam weker yang khusus ia bawa dari rumah. Hampir tengah malam. Ia tak bisa tidur. Akhirnya ia memilih pergi ke dapur. Mungkin dia bisa membuat sesuatu untuk snack tengah malam.

Riruka membuka pintu kamarnya dan hanya lorong gelap yang hanya sedikit diterangi cahaya bulan yang menyambut matanya.

Riruka hampir saja melangkah keluar kamarnya, jika saja ia tak sadar...

 _ **Ada sesuatu yang sedang menunggunya lorong itu.**_

Entah darimana pemikiran itu berasal. Riruka juga tak mengerti. Tapi hatinya mengatakan untuk tidak pergi dari kamar.

Riruka masih berdiri disana dengan mata yang masih melihat kearah lorong itu. Hingga akhirnya ia memilih kembali masuk kedalam kamar dan pergi untuk tidur.

Malam berikutnya, Riruka mengetik novelnya. Novelnya sudah separuh jalan. Dan walau ia merasa mengantuk, ia takkan tidur. Malam ini, otaknya bisa mendapatkan banyak kata dengan lancar. Tapi matanya tidak mau kompromi.

Pada akhirnya ia mengerang frustasi. Rasa kantuk menyebalkan ini bisa membuat idenya menghilang dengan cepat.

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Dia harus pegi kedapur dan membuat kopi.

Ia sudah bangkit dan berjalan sampai ke depan pintu. Tapi ia tak memiliki niatan sedikitpun menggunakan tangannya untuk membuka pintu. Perasaannya aneh. Firasatnya sangat buruk, seperti ' **Buka dan kau Mati!** '

Dan itu tentu saja tidak mungkin. Ia tertawa sedikit dalam hati. Tapi itu bukan tawa menyenangkan, karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak, ketakutan mungkin?

Setelah beberapa menit, ia akhirnya menyerah dan memilih untuk tidur. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan, ia baru saja mendengar suara bergerak lambat dari luar.

Riruka bergerak gelisah dibalik selimutnya. Malam ini dia tak mengetik novelnya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari mansion ini besok. Dan ia membereskan barang-barangnya sore tadi. Nah, dia tak dapat tidur sekarang.

Insomnia, disaat yang salah. Batinnya.

Riruka menghela napas dan memilih untuk bangun. Ia berpikir untuk meminum obat tidur. Dan saat itulah dia melihatnya. Seseorang atau sesuatu sedang menatapnya dipojok ruangan, tepat disebelah pintu kamarnya.

Seluruh matanya hitam, kulitnya pucat dan keriput. Seperti seorang kakek tua yang mulai mengkerut, sekarat, mendekati kematian.

Dan kakek itu...

 _Dia teringat kata-kata nenek itu—_

Kakek itu mulai berjalan dengan sangat lambat. Mendekatinya.

Ia tak bisa bergerak, entah kenapa ia juga susah bernapas. Walau otaknya sudah memperingatinya untuk lari, ia tak bisa bergerak se-inchi pun.

Kakek itu berhenti tepat didepannya.

— _Smile, My Darling._

Dan dengan wajah sedekat itu, kakek itu tersenyum. Sangat lebar, hingga telinganya pun terbelah. Riruka bisa dengan mudah melihat kegelapan di belakang gigi-gigi runcing itu.

Dan semuanya gelap.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Shinra dengan senyum chesire-nya.

"Apanya yang bagaimana, hah?" Kadota protes. "Itu seperti diambil dari kisah nyata. Apa kau mencarinya di internet?"

Shinra tertawa. "Entahlah. Mungkin."

"Hey, endingnya juga gantung." Kata Izaya.

"Ceritanya memang sampai disana, Orihara-kun. Lagian, aku tidak protes tentang ending cerita seram tapi tidak seram-mu itu."

Sementara dua orang itu sibuk mengkritik cerita satu sama lain, Kadota melihat kearah Shizuo yang hanya tersenyum disampingnya.

"Tumben sekali kau tidak bicara apapun, Shizuo." Kata Kadota.

"Huh? Aku memang pendiam. Kalau kutu tidak mengganggu, maka aku akan diam." Sahut Shizuo.

Kadota menatap Shizuo heran. Malam ini Shizuo tampak aneh. Tidak seperti biasa. Dan sedikit pucat, mungkin. "Kau tidak sedang sakit, kan?" tanya Kadota.

Shizuo menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Uh, baiklah, kalau kau bilang begitu. Kau ingin cerita atau aku yang cerita?"

"Kau saja duluan, Kadota. Kalau aku cerita lebih dulu daripada kau, maka malam ini akan berakhir dengan cepat." Kata Shizuo.

Tak mengerti dengan kalimat Shizuo, Kadota kembali menatap kedepan. "Oke, kalian bisa berhenti sekarang. Saatnya aku yang cerita."

Kazama tidak suka kucing. Bukan, Kazama sama sekali tidak memiliki phobia terhadap kucing. Entahlah, mungkin karena bulunya. Jadi, sebisanya dia menghindari makhluk berbulu itu. Sialnya, seseorang yang tinggal di apartemen sebelah memelihara kucing. Suara ngeongan selalu terdengar setiap malam. Kenapa harus ada apartemen yang memperbolehkan seseorang untuk memelihara binatang?

Kazama berharap bisa pindah, tapi apartemen ini yang paling murah dan paling dekat dengan tempat kerjanya. Dan ia belum memiliki uang yang cukup untuk menyewa apartemen atau rumah. Semoga saja bisa cepat pindah, doanya.

Meow! Meow! Meow!

Ck! Suara kucing.

Oh ayolah. Sekarang hampir tengah malam. Dia sudah lelah dengan pekerjaannya dan laporan-laporan yang dibebankan padanya. Ia ingin tidur. Bisakah kucing itu tidur dengan tenang? Tanpa pikir panjang, Kazama menyumpalkan kapas di kedua telinganya. Semoga bisa meredam suara sialan itu.

[01.56 AM]

Meow! Meow! Meow!

Kazama terbangun dengan paksa. Sepertinya sumbatan ditelinganya lepas. Dan ya ampun! Kenapa suara ngeongan itu lebih nyaring dari sebelumnya?

Meow! Meow! Meow!

Ayolah! Apa kucing tak pernah merasakan yang namanya sakit tenggorokan.

Meow! Meow! Meow!

Argh! Rasanya Kazama ingin pergi untuk menggedor pintu kamar sebelah dan memintanya untuk membuang kucing itu. Tapi tentu saja itu takkan terjadi. Mungkin dia akan bertanya dulu pada pemilik apartemen.

[07.30 AM]

Untung hari ini Kazama tidak memiliki shift kerja. Jadi, ia bisa sedikit bersantai. Dan karena itulah, ia pergi ke rumah makan yang tepat berada disebelah apartemen. Sarapan disini sangat nyaman. Dan kebetulan, ia bertemu dengan pemilik apartemen disana. Dan langsung ia tanyakan saja tentang tetangganya itu pada sang pemilik.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu, Kazama? Tidak ada yang menempati apartemen disebelahmu. Disana sudah kosong selama dua tahun. Ah! Tapi aku ingat, dulu ada seorang wanita yang seumuran denganmu jika saja dia masih hidup. Dan dia sangat suka dengan kucing. Dulu dia memelihara seekor kucing. Tapi kucing itu juga meninggal, sehari setelah majikannya meninggal. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

Kazama tidak bisa memakan sarapannya lagi.

[02.25 AM]

Meow! Meow! Meow!

Tak peduli berapapun kapas yang ia sumpalkan ditelinganya, tetap saja ngeongan itu terdengar. Kazama tahu, ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya. Sepasang mata kucing berwarna kuning yang bercahaya dikegelapan.

Meow! Meow! Meow!

Dan Kazama menyadari.

 **Suara ngeongan itu tidak berasal dari ruangan sebelah. Tapi disini. Dikamarnya.**

"Kadota-kun, aku tinggal di apartemen, jadi kurasa itu lumayan seram untukku." Kata Shinra.

"Kurasa 8 point cukup untuk ceritamu." Kata Izaya.

"Nah, aku bukan pecinta horor seperti kalian. Aku hanya suka saja." kata Kadota.

"Ohe, sekarang giliran Shizu-can yang ceri—" Izaya menghentikan kata-katanya saat melihat luka dan bekas darah didekat telinga Shizuo. "Shizu-chan, kepalamu." Katanya sambil menunjuk kearah luka. Membuat Shinra dan Kadota menatap Shizuo.

"Ah, oh ini. Saat mau menemui kalian, aku kecelakaan. Tidak parah sih." Jawab Shizuo santai.

"Kau beneran tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kadota.

"Aku bawa obat dan jarum sekaligus benang jahit." Kata Shinra.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kadota. Dan itu tidak perlu, Shinra." Kata Shizuo.

"Kau juga sedikit pucat, Shizu-chan." Kata Izaya.

"Nah, aku baik-baik saja, oke" Shizuo memutar kedua bola matanya. "Sekarang giliranku cerita, bukan?"

Di Kota X, ada dua orang sahabat. Mereka berteman dari kecil. Anak pertama sebut saja A dan anak kedua sebut saja B. A dan B sering melakukan tantangan. Suatu hari, di malam akhir musim panas, mereka berdua melakukan tantangan untuk mereka sendiri. Mereka akan datang kerumah angker yang sering di rumorkan banyak terjadi pembunuhan, orang-orang menghilang, dan mayat anak kecil yang sering ditemukan, untuk menceritakan cerita seram.

Pada malam itu, si A terlambat datang. Bahkan B harus menunggu hampir sejam. Mereka kemudian masuk kedalam rumah. si B kemudian mulai bercerita cerita seram, kemudian bergantian dengan A. Di akhir cerita, B baru menyadari ada yang aneh dengan A. A lebih diam daripada biasanya dan wajahnya lebih pucat.

B bertanya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

A menjawab, "Oh, aku baik-baik saja. Apa ada yang aneh?"

B menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak."

A menatap B. "Hei, ini menyenangkan. Ayo lakukan lagi di akhir musim panas, kesini, bercerita seram."

"Yeah, tentu saja." Jawab si B.

Setelahnya mereka pergi dan pulang. Di rumahnya B, menunggu sang ibu yang cemas, membuat B bertanya-tanya. Saat ia bertanya kenapa, disana, B tahu, sahabatnya A, kecelakaan dan meninggal di tempat sebelum mereka bertemu dirumah angker.

Setahun setelah kejadian itu, pada malam akhir musim panas, B mengingat janji mereka dan datang ke rumah , ia bertemu, dengannya, sahabatnya yang sedang tersenyum. Mereka melakukannya lagi, bercerita cerita seram dan membuat janji lagi untuk bertemu tahun depan, di akhir musim panas.

"Dan begitulah akhir ceritaku." Kata Shizuo santai. Ketiga temannya terdiam sejenak. "Huh, kenapa? Apa ceritaku seram? Kurasa tidak."

"Err... Shizuo, cerita itu kau dapatkan dimana?" Tanya Kadota.

"Kenapa ceritanya mirip kita begitu?" tanya Shinra. "Apalagi kau membuat settingnya sama seperti kita pula."

"Itu... menakut—maksudku, sedikit menakutkan." Kata Izaya.

"Eh? Apa? Kalian takut? Dan kau, Izayam kutu sepertimu takut dengan cerita ini?" Shizuo tersenyum mengejek.

"Siapa yang bilang takut?!"

Kadota melihat jam tangannya. "Oh, sudah jam 10 malam, kita harus pulang." Kata Kadota.

"Ah, huh, okay." Kata ketiga temannya yang lain.

Mereka berempat keluar dari sana. Jalanan depan rumah itu benar-benar sepi. Nyaris tidak ada orang disana, kecuali dua orang laki-laki yang jelas bukan orang Jepan.

"Are you from that haunted house? Are you not afraid?" tanya mereka berdua dengan aksen British. "What the hell are you doing in there?"

"Yeah, we are from there." Jawab Izaya. "We're just story telling in there."

"Not really." Jawab Shizuo sambil tersenyum tipis. "Just... get in there, and get out."

"Oh, well, if you say so." Kata salah satu dari lelaki Inggris itu.

"Well, excuse us." Kata Shinra.

Shizuo, Izaya, dan Kadota hanya membuat gestur permisi.

"Ini malam terakhir musim panas, dan besok kita kembali kesekolah." Kata Izaya.

"Aku tidak ingin masuk sekolah." Kata Shinra.

"Kalian bersikap kayak anak sma labil yang mau libur, tapi ntar malam mau masuk." Kata Kadota.

"Tapi hari ini menyenangkan juga." Kata Izaya. "Oh, kalau begitu, ayo lakukan lagi tahun depan."

"Ide bagus." Kata Shinra.

"Well, tidak buruk." Kata Kadota. "Kau sendiri, bagaimana, Shizuo?"

Shizuo tersenyum. "Yeah, ayo lakukan lagi tahun depan."

"Hey, apa kau sudah dengar."

"Tentang apa?"

"Dia, katanya kehilangan temannya karena kecelakaan."

"Kau tahu kan, kecelakaan sepuluh tahun lalu. Dimana beberapa kereta api mengalami masalah danterjadi kecelakaan besar."

"Ah, aku tahu itu. Dia, bersikap aneh setiap musim panas."

"Nii-san, ingin pergi kemana?" Tanya Kasuka saat melihat kakak laki-laki satu-satunya itu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ah, bukannya aku sudah memberitahumu. Malam ini aku ingin menemui mereka." Kata Shizuo. "Pergi ke rumah hantu itu lho, menceritakan cerita seram disana. Siapa tau ada penampakan." Shizuo tertawa. "Itu ide si kutu Izaya. Dia bilang karena ini hari terakhir musim panas."

"Tapi, Nii-san, mereka sudah—"

"Aku tahu, Kasuka, mereka sudah meninggal karena kecelakan kereta api itu, sepuluh tahun yang lalu." Shizuo tersenyum. "Tapi aku sudah janji untuk datang, jadi aku harus datang."

.

.

.

[END]

.

.

.

.

.

What is this?

Sebenernya ceritanya setengahnya udah lama kubuat, sekitar setengah tahun lalu, dan gak selesai

And today, entah kenapa aku bisa nyelesaiin nie cerita

But... I dunno with the ending is good enough or not... for me

.

Anyway, bisa-bisanya aku publish sebelum ceritaku yang lain di anime sebelah

Ah, tapi karena cerita ini dibuat untuk musim panas, dan sekarang musim panas, jadi kenapa enggak

Sooo, Aku harap kalian menikmat ceritanya yang walo gak horor T^T

Review, Critic, and advice please 6u


End file.
